Dear Special One, With Love
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Karena pada akhirnya, aku harus melepaskan. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi kenangan. Kini izinkan aku melangkah di sampingmu—kamu yang memahami dan menyayangiku. Kamu—yang memintaku untuk menjadi temanmu sampai pintu langit terbuka bagi kita. / SaiIno. / Warnings inside.


Pada akhirnya aku mengerti.

Ada saat untuk melepaskan. Ada saat untuk tak menengok lagi ke belakang dan bermain-main dengan yang telah lalu. Adalah pula satu keharusan untuk tertawa melihat sahabatku gembira.

Meski awalnya aku terluka, tapi ada dia di sampingku yang ingin melihat senyum terkembang di wajahku. Aku tidak boleh terus menyesali yang telah terjadi. Takdir—takdir yang menghendaki jalan kami yang seperti ini.

Tinggallah aku—hendak menolak atau menerimanya. Sajian ini bisa menjadi baik atau buruk tergantung bagaimana caraku menikmatinya dalam hidupku.

Mungkin ... aku tidak akan salah kali ini.

Dia—dia yang spesial …

… dia yang akan menjadi lebih istimewa—

* * *

**DEAR SPECIAL ONE, WITH LOVE  
**

**_Disclaimer_****: ****_I do not own_**** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_****© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****: ****_Short, I know. Kinda plotless, just fluff (?) _**

* * *

Tanganku menyentuh wajahnya yang tampak bingung. Kukecup pipinya ringan sebelum kusandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Perlahan, tanganku bergerak mencari jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maaf—kan aku," ujarku sedikit tersedak oleh ludahku sendiri.

Ia menyebut namaku pelan. Lalu diikuti ungkapan sayang yang manis. Sedikit kaku, tapi aku maklum. Dan dia pun memaklumiku.

Aku yang sempat menangis karena lelaki lain. Aku yang tiba-tiba membiarkan kenangan masa lalu menyelimutiku dan membuatku kalut.

Padahal kukira aku sudah merelakan, padahal kukira aku sudah bisa menerima. Namun, saat mendengar kabar gembira itu, aku justru uring-uringan; kecewa dan kesal dan marah. Entah pada siapa. Tak ada yang salah di sini. Kecuali … aku, mungkin?

Tapi ia memaklumi. Ia memahamiku. Ia … menyayangiku. Lebih dari yang aku bayangkan.

Tepukan lembut di kepalaku membuatku menggerakkan kepala sedikit untuk menatapnya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk benar-benar bisa melupakannya." Dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku pernah baca di buku, cinta pertama itu … memang biasanya bertahan selamanya, bukan? Tapi—"

"Tidak, bukumu salah," selaku sembari memejamkan mata. "Pada dasarnya tidak ada rasa yang akan bertahan selamanya—yang ada hanyalah komitmen dan kemauan untuk bertahan. Perasaan semacam ini juga … suatu saat semuanya akan menghilang. Waktu yang akan menghapusnya. Meskipun …."

"Meskipun …?"

"Meskipun … aku tahu bahwa dia akan tetap berada dalam benakku sebagai salah satu orang yang spesial." Aku membuka mata sebelum kakiku menaiki sofa—berlutut di atas benda empuk tersebut. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat sementara tangan kami masih bertautan.

Sai mengerti. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan kami dan ia pun memberiku satu pelukan hangat. Kujatuhkan diriku dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi hanya sebatas itu …," bisikku pelan, "dia bagian dari kenangan yang tak tergantikan. Seseorang dari masa lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa kumiliki. Aku harus bahagia dan puas hanya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia pernah mengisi hari-hariku."

Pelukan Sai terasa mengerat.

"Kau akan kubuat lebih bahagia dan puas dengan keberadaanku, Yamanaka."

Aku terdiam. Ketulusan dan kesungguhan terdengar dari kata-katanya. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa semua akan berjalan begini mulus dengan Sai—dengan seseorang yang baru belajar memahami makna perasaan. Tapi, dari ia pun, aku belajar banyak. Katanya, pengetahuan anak kecil itu bisa membuka mata orang dewasa dan dalam hal ini, kepolosan Sai telah membuatku sadar berulang kali.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu—meski suatu saat, seperti katamu, yang tertinggal hanyalah komitmen dan kemauan untuk bertahan." Ia memberi jeda sejenak sementara ia menuntunku untuk berdiri—menyamankan posisi kami dalam pelukan. "Aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai mungkin kita tak bisa mengingat satu sama lain—sampai saatnya mata kita terpejam dan kita akhirnya meringkuk di dalam tanah."

Aku tersenyum sembari menundukkan wajahku dalam pelukannya. Kurasakan pipiku yang merona karena ungkapan cintanya yang tak biasa. Tapi aku lebih suka begini, bukan kata cinta—tapi suatu penegasan bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkanku. Menjadi temanku untuk menghabiskan waktu di dunia ini sampai saatnya langit membuka pintu untuk kami.

Mendadak, Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahku.

Pasti saat ini wajahku terlihat sangat kusut. Bekas air mata, bibir yang kering … aku memang sempat sangat kacau. Dan kekacauanku hampir saja membuat hubungan yang baru terjalin ini hancur tanpa sempat berkembang. Namun, aku yakin bahwa sedikitnya cerah di wajahku sudah kembali terlihat.

Semua ini karena keberadaannya di sampingku, kesabarannya menghadapiku, pengertiannya terhadap segala sifatku, kehangatannya menanggapi setiap emosi yang mengalir dalam diriku ….

Kelak, dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat spesial dalam hidupku—tak akan tergantikan.

Sedetik, Sai mengamati tiap-tiap ekspresiku. Entah apa dia bisa menangkap pesan yang kusampaikan secara samar kali ini.

_Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkannya untuk menutup semua luka dan mengembalikan ceria yang biasa melekat dalam diri seorang Yamanaka Ino. _

Wajah priaku mendekat. Sesaat, ia tampak ragu. Namun, saat aku mendekatkan diri kepadanya, ia pun memberiku satu kecupan di dahi. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh pipiku.

Hangat.

Entah karena kelembutan tangannya, atau manisnya sikapnya yang membuat kedua belah pipiku terasa memanas, aku tidak peduli. Saat ini, aku tak perlu lagi memikirkan apa-apa. Sudah cukup kata-kata yang saling terlontar di antara kami. Biar perbuatan yang sekarang bergerak membuktikan.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku dan kubiarkan bibir kami bersentuhan. Ciuman itu terlepas sejenak dan kami menukar persetujuan melalui mata. Lalu, ciuman kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya—yang hangat, yang dalam … yang memabukkan.

Tawa terdengar di sela-sela kegiatan kami memadu kasih. Tangan kami kembali bertautan sementara dahi kami beradu pelan. Sai mengecup pipiku lagi dan hitam mengubah warnanya menjadi pelangi.

Ini hanya kisah singkat tentang aku dan dia. Bagaikan awal permulaan suatu cerita. Tapi dengan Sai, aku merasa bahwa aku bisa melalui ini semua. Aku bisa menjalin suatu cinta baru yang menggelora. Mengempaskan masa lalu dan membiarkan masa depan berkuasa.

Aku akan menutup lembar lama dari album masa lalu. Waktu akan mendampingi di sini. Aku tidak perlu takut bahwa aku akan kembali terjerumus. Karena ... dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanku, aku akan menerimanya.

Lalu, dengan satu mantra, segala keraguan sirna dan senyumku berbunga merekah.

.

.

.

_"Yamanaka Ino, menikahlah denganku."_

.

.

.

**_***_****_おわり_****_***_**

* * *

Okeee~ Sai dan Ino lagi~ :"")

Belum bisa _move on_ nih dari nulis cerita yang pendek-pendek, idenya juga dadakan, jadi maklumin yah kalau agak-agak _plotless_ ._. Aku maunya numbuhin _feel_ nulisku dulu sebelum nanti bergelut dengan _fanfict-fanfict multichapter_ yang belum tamat. Ahaha. _Bear with me, and hope you'll still enjoy this fanfict!_ ;))

_So … any thoughts? Please throw you review via review box! _

_Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**_~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
